Kids
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Ziva spends a little time with some cute kids. Oneshot. Fluffy-ish.


**Title: **Kids  
><strong>Author: <strong>dizzy - in - the - izzy  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>So, once, there was this girl and she wrote a lot and then one day she stopped and lost her hilarity.

**A/N: **As I was making my way to post this, I realized that with this story, I'll have hit that magical 100. And I feel kinda odd, because it's so short and not monumental like my 50th one was, which still leaves me so happy. But, it's short, sweet, and something I cooked up after seeing this cute little kid playing one day.

For Jade (catherine ampere) because it's her birthday and Dylanne (x Lost Hero x) because she sat up with me as I typed this the other night.

Oh, btw; Kid also means baby goat.

* * *

><p>Tony stares at the animals behind the fence, as they stare back at him. Ziva stands next to him, a smirk on her face. She's watching his face, because the looks he's giving the baby goats are a mixture of confusion and repulsion. He moves back a bit as one of the goats jumps near the fence, kicking mud up with his feet. Ziva laughs at him, bending down to put her hand through the fence. The goats and Tony stare at her, but the goats move first. One of the kids moves over to her hand, sniffing it.<p>

"What are you doing, Ziva?" Tony says as more kids move over to her, and she shrugs.

"They are friendly animals Tony," she responds as she scratches one of the kids behind the ear. It shakes it's body before jumping away, head butting another kid. Ziva laughs as they all start to run around and play, righting herself next to Tony.

"They're like dogs," he says, and she nods.

"They are very playful," she comments as they run around the pen, chasing each other and bounding up into the air. Tony relaxes next to her, and she looks at him. He looks uncomfortable in his suit, out in the mud. But, then again, she finds it all the more humorous.

She looks around and locates the gate, a smirk forming on her face again. She moves away from Tony and over to the gate, ignoring his questions. She walks into the pen, and is instantly surrounded by goats. She smiles at them as they nibble at her fingers and pants.

"Ziva, have you lost your mind?" he questions as he places his arms on the fence, a smile forcing its way onto his lips. She smiles back.

"No, I have not," she bends down to pet a small kid, "but they are cute."

Tony watches her for a moment, his eyes following her movements. She carefully picks up one of the goats, holding it gingerly in her arms. It doesn't move away from her, rather, it looks up at her and tries to bite at her hair. She walks over to where he stands, offering the goat for him to scratch.

"She's a cute goat, yes?" she says, smiling at him. He chuckles.

"She's not the only cute one," he mumbles as he scratches the goats ear, avoiding Ziva's gaze for a second. When he looks up, she's giving him a strange look. She opens her mouth, but before she can speak, there is a cough over Tony's shoulder.

"I found the box of Henry's things," the owner of the farm, John, says. He hands them the small cardboard box, staring at his sons things. He then looks at Ziva, still holding the kid, and grins.

"She's a cute one, isn't she?" John says, and Ziva smirks a bit in Tony's direction.

"Yes, she's adorable," she says, and Tony chuckles again. He thanks John again for finding his sons belongings, and then waits for Ziva to extract herself from the goat field. They're walking to the car when she turns to him.

"I think I want a goat," she says, and Tony laughs.

"Ziva, I don't think our landlord would approve. Goats make a lot of mess, if their pen is any indication," Tony says, and she frowns.

"Even you said they are cute," she states as they stand at the door of the car, her hand on the handle and his on the glass of the window.

"Just because their cute doesn't mean they're going to win someone over," he responds, breaking her hold on the door so he can open it. She smirks up at him.

"I won you over," she quips as she slips into the driver's seat, and he stares down at her before he speaks.

"Touché," she smirks at this, "but I'm driving."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I tried to make something cute, that involved kids.

See what I did thar?

Reviews are always welcomed! :)

-Izzy


End file.
